nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.4.0/patchlevel.h
Below is the full text to patchlevel.h from the source code of NetHack 3.4.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.4.0/patchlevel.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)patchlevel.h 3.4 2002/03/20 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. /* NetHack 3.4.0 */ 6. #define VERSION_MAJOR 3 7. #define VERSION_MINOR 4 8. /* 9. * PATCHLEVEL is updated for each release. 10. */ 11. #define PATCHLEVEL 0 12. /* 13. * Incrementing EDITLEVEL can be used to force invalidation of old bones 14. * and save files. 15. */ 16. #define EDITLEVEL 0 17. 18. #define COPYRIGHT_BANNER_A \ 19. "NetHack, Copyright 1985-2002" 20. 21. #define COPYRIGHT_BANNER_B \ 22. " By Stichting Mathematisch Centrum and M. Stephenson." 23. 24. #define COPYRIGHT_BANNER_C \ 25. " See license for details." 26. 27. #if 0 28. /* 29. * If two successive patchlevels have compatible data files (fat chance), 30. * defining this with the value of the older one will allow its bones and 31. * save files to work with the newer one. The format is 32. * 0xMMmmPPeeL 33. * 0x = literal prefix "0x", MM = major version, mm = minor version, 34. * PP = patch level, ee = edit level, L = literal suffix "L", 35. * with all four numbers specified as two hexadecimal digits. 36. */ 37. #define VERSION_COMPATIBILITY 0x03030100L 38. #endif 39. 40. /*****************************************************************************/ 41. /* Version 3.4.0 */ 42. 43. /* 44. * NetHack 3.4.0, March 20, 2002 45. * 46. * Hundreds of general bug fixes including some for sliming, zapping, conduct, 47. * and several more for riding 48. * Eliminated a few potentially fatal bugs including one for stone-to-flesh, 49. * trouble-fixing during prayer, riding down stairs while punished, 50. * polyd player demon summoning, throwing digging tools into shops, and 51. * a couple from having the vision system enabled at inappropriate times 52. * Corrected some incorrect calculations in final scoring 53. * Enhanced config file processing and alert to duplication of entries 54. * Player selection prompt enhancements for TTY and X11 55. * Objects merge in containers 56. * Wish for "nothing", and genocide "none" to preserve your conduct 57. * Changes to Wizard quest 58. * Added the travel command which works by mouse click or '_' command 59. * Config file BOULDER option to specify the symbol for displaying boulders 60. * Incorporate modified versions of several 3.3.1 patches that have been 61. * in circulation in the NetHack community 62. * New Gnomish Mines levels (courtesy Kelly Bailey) 63. * Mac: command-key shortcuts in the player selection dialog 64. * Amiga: screenmode requester, and several amiga specific bug fixes 65. * Win32 graphical port contributed by Alex Kompel is now included 66. */ 67. 68. /* Version 3.4 */ 69. 70. /*****************************************************************************/ 71. /* Version 3.3.x */ 72. 73. /* Patch 1, August 9, 2000 74. * Many, many general fixes, including a number for riding, twoweapon, 75. * and invisible monsters 76. * A security fix for a couple of potentially exploitable buffer overflows 77. * in previous versions 78. * Redo Ranger quest 79. * Introduction of differentiation between different causes of blindness 80. * Overhaul of warning 81. * Functionality restored to Amiga (courtesy Janne Salmijarvi) and Atari 82. * (courtesy Christian "Marvin" Bressler) ports 83. * Mac: multiple interface fixes 84. * win32: fixed bug that caused messages to stop displaying after escape 85. * tty: use ANSI color (AF) over standard color (Sf) when given the choice 86. * several ports: offer for player selection only choices consistent with 87. * those already made by config file/command line (e.g., only offer roles 88. * that are compatible with specified race) 89. */ 90. 91. /* 92. * NetHack 3.3.0, December 10, 1999 93. * 94. * Implement the differentiation of character class or role from the 95. * character race. 96. * Removal of the Elf class, in preference to the Elf as a race. 97. * Introduction of Dwarves, Elves, Gnomes and Orcs as distinct races in 98. * addition to the Human "norm". 99. * Addition of the Monk and Ranger classes. 100. * Integrate some of the features of several branch versions of the game, 101. * notably NetHack--, NHplus, SLASH, and Slash'em. 102. * Adopt "the wizard patch" spellcasting system. 103. * Support for the Qt widget set. 104. * Y2K fix: use 4 digit year values for the dates in the score file 105. * updated COPYRIGHT_BANNER_A to reflect year of release. 106. * Dozens of other bug fixes, and minor improvements. 107. */ 108. 109. /* Version 3.3 */ 110. 111. /*****************************************************************************/ 112. /* Version 3.2.x */ 113. 114. /* Patch 3, December 10, 1999 115. * Released simultaneously with 3.3.0 for the benefit of 116. * ports and platforms that were unable to get working 117. * versions of 3.3.0 ready prior to the year 2000. It 118. * consisted of just a few bug fixes and offered no new 119. * functionality changes over 3.2.2. 120. * 121. * Y2K fix: use 4 digit year values for the dates in the score file 122. * updated COPYRIGHT_BANNER_A to reflect year of release 123. * Fatal Mac bug removed 124. * DOS Makefile problem removed 125. * several bugs that could potentially trigger crashes removed 126. */ 127. 128. /* Patch 2, December 10, 1996 129. * fix the `recover' utility 130. * fix priest/minion name overflow which could cause Astral Plane crashes 131. * avoid crash when hit by own thrown boomerang 132. * " " " worn blindfold pushed off by applying cursed towel 133. * handle returning live Wizard correctly in deep dungeon levels 134. * don't occasionally display unseen areas of new levels during level change 135. * other minor display fixes 136. * fix several minor reason for death inconsistencies and shop bugs 137. * high dexterity doesn't guarantee that thrown eggs & potions will hit 138. * 139. * Selected platform- or configuration-specific changes: 140. * Mac: update `mrecover' 141. * MSDOS: don't switch into tiles mode when resuming play on rogue level 142. * tty: support object class characters for 'I' command in menu mode 143. * Unix: work around several compilation problems 144. * X11: as tty above, plus implement tty-style count handling in menus; 145. * better window placement support for old window managers 146. */ 147. 148. /* Patch 1, May 28, 1996 149. * eliminate `#qualifications'; fix weapon proficiency handling for missiles 150. * keep Medusa from continuing to move after she's been killed by reflection 151. * of her own gaze (fixes relmon panic) 152. * make monsters a little smarter; assorted eating and chatting changes 153. * fix object amnesia for spellbooks; fix Nazgul's sleep gas attack 154. * fix bullwhip usage for case of having recently been in a trap 155. * egg hatching fixes, oil potion fixes, magic marker fixes 156. * support object class chars as selection accelerators for some menus 157. * stricter parsing of run-time options at startup time 158. * interactive setting of options via menu (courtesy Per Liboriussen) 159. * 160. * Selected platform- or configuration-specific changes: 161. * Amiga: fix panic for tiles display in Gnomish mines 162. * BeOS: preliminary support for new BeBox platform; initially tty only 163. * DLB: avoid excessive fseek calls (major performance hit for MSDOS) 164. * HPUX: workaround for gcc-2.6.3 bug adversely affecting monster generation 165. * Mac: avoid MW 68K struct copy optimization bug which caused crashes; 166. * fix dragging of scrollbar; boost partitions to 2MB minimum 167. * MSDOS: wasn't safe to enter endgame for MFLOPPY configuration; 168. * fix re-entry into game after "!" (shell escape) + chdir + EXIT; 169. * F3/F4/F5 display interface swapping improvements; 170. * add support for preloading all tiles in protected mode environment 171. * TERMINFO: colors were wrong for some systems, such as Linux 172. * X11: display help files properly 173. */ 174. 175. /* 176. * NetHack 3.2.0, April 11, 1996 177. * enhancements to the windowing systems including "tiles" or icons to 178. * visually represent monsters and objects (courtesy Warwick Allison) 179. * window based menu system introduced for inventory and selection 180. * moving light sources besides the player 181. * improved #untrap (courtesy Helge Hafting) 182. * spellcasting logic changes to balance spellcasting towards magic-using 183. * classes (courtesy Stephen White) 184. * many, many bug fixes and abuse eliminations 185. */ 186. 187. /* Version 3.2 */ 188. 189. /*****************************************************************************/ 190. /* Version 3.1.x */ 191. 192. /* 193. * Patch 3, July 12, 1993 194. * further revise Mac windowing and extend to Think C (courtesy 195. * Barton House) 196. * fix confusing black/gray/white display on some MSDOS hardware 197. * remove fatal bugs dealing with horns of plenty and VMS bones levels, 198. * as well as more minor ones 199. */ 200. 201. /* 202. * Patch 2, June 1, 1993 203. * add tty windowing to Mac and Amiga ports and revise native windowing 204. * allow direct screen I/O for MS-DOS versions instead of going through 205. * termcap routines (courtesy Michael Allison and Kevin Smolkowski) 206. * changes for NEC PC-9800 and various termcap.zip fixes by Yamamoto Keizo 207. * SYSV 386 music driver ported to 386BSD (courtesy Andrew Chernov) and 208. * SCO UNIX (courtesy Andreas Arens) 209. * enhanced pickup and disclosure options 210. * removed fatal bugs dealing with cursed bags of holding, renaming 211. * shopkeepers, objects falling through trapdoors on deep levels, 212. * and kicking embedded objects loose, and many more minor ones 213. */ 214. 215. /* 216. * Patch 1, February 25, 1993 217. * add Windows NT console port (courtesy Michael Allison) 218. * polishing of Amiga, Mac, and X11 windowing 219. * fixing many small bugs, including the infamous 3.0 nurse relmon bug 220. */ 221. 222. /* 223. * NetHack 3.1.0, January 25, 1993 224. * many, many changes and bugfixes -- some of the highlights include: 225. * display rewrite using line-of-sight vision 226. * general window interface, with the ability to use multiple interfaces 227. * in the same executable 228. * intelligent monsters 229. * enhanced dungeon mythology 230. * branching dungeons with more special levels, quest dungeons, and 231. * multi-level endgame 232. * more artifacts and more uses for artifacts 233. * generalization to multiple shops with damage repair 234. * X11 interface 235. * ability to recover crashed games 236. * full rewrite of Macintosh port 237. * Amiga splitter 238. * directory rearrangement (dat, doc, sys, win, util) 239. */ 240. 241. /* Version 3.1 */ 242. 243. /*****************************************************************************/ 244. /* Version 3.0 */ 245. 246. /* 247. * Patch 10, February 5, 1991 248. * extend overlay manager to multiple files for easier binary distribution 249. * allow for more system and compiler variance 250. * remove more small insects 251. */ 252. 253. /* 254. * Patch 9, June 26, 1990 255. * clear up some confusing documentation 256. * smooth some more rough edges in various ports 257. * and fix a couple more bugs 258. */ 259. 260. /* 261. * Patch 8, June 3, 1990 262. * further debug and refine Macintosh port 263. * refine the overlay manager, rearrange the OVLx breakdown for better 264. * efficiency, rename the overlay macros, and split off the overlay 265. * instructions to Install.ovl 266. * introduce NEARDATA for better Amiga efficiency 267. * support for more VMS versions (courtesy Joshua Delahunty and Pat Rankin) 268. * more const fixes 269. * better support for common graphics (DEC VT and IBM) 270. * and a number of simple fixes and consistency extensions 271. */ 272. 273. /* 274. * Patch 7, February 19, 1990 275. * refine overlay support to handle portions of .c files through OVLx 276. * (courtesy above plus Kevin Smolkowski) 277. * update and extend Amiga port and documentation (courtesy Richard Addison, 278. * Jochen Erwied, Mark Gooderum, Ken Lorber, Greg Olson, Mike Passaretti, 279. * and Gregg Wonderly) 280. * refine and extend Macintosh port and documentation (courtesy Johnny Lee, 281. * Kevin Sitze, Michael Sokolov, Andy Swanson, Jon Watte, and Tom West) 282. * refine VMS documentation 283. * continuing ANSIfication, this time of const usage 284. * teach '/' about differences within monster classes 285. * smarter eating code (yet again), death messages, and treatment of 286. * non-animal monsters, monster unconsciousness, and naming 287. * extended version command to give compilation options 288. * and the usual bug fixes and hole plugs 289. */ 290. 291. /* 292. * Patch 6, November 19, 1989 293. * add overlay support for MS-DOS (courtesy Pierre Martineau, Stephen 294. * Spackman, and Norm Meluch) 295. * refine Macintosh port 296. * different door states show as different symbols (courtesy Ari Huttunen) 297. * smarter drawbridges (courtesy Kevin Darcy) 298. * add CLIPPING and split INFERNO off HARD 299. * further refine eating code wrt picking up and resumption 300. * make first few levels easier, by adding :x monsters and increasing initial 301. * attribute points and hitting probability 302. * teach '/' about configurable symbols 303. */ 304. 305. /* 306. * Patch 5, October 15, 1989 307. * add support for Macintosh OS (courtesy Johnny Lee) 308. * fix annoying dependency loop via new color.h file 309. * allow interruption while eating -- general handling of partially eaten food 310. * smarter treatment of iron balls (courtesy Kevin Darcy) 311. * a handful of other bug fixes 312. */ 313. 314. /* 315. * Patch 4, September 27, 1989 316. * add support for VMS (courtesy David Gentzel) 317. * move monster-on-floor references into functions and implement the new 318. * lookup structure for both objects and monsters 319. * extend the definitions of objects and monsters to provide "living color" 320. * in the dungeon, instead of a single monster color 321. * ifdef varargs usage to satisfy ANSI compilers 322. * standardize on the color 'gray' 323. * assorted bug fixes 324. */ 325. 326. /* 327. * Patch 3, September 6, 1989 328. * add war hammers and revise object prices 329. * extend prototypes to ANSI compilers in addition to the previous MSDOS ones 330. * move object-on-floor references into functions in preparation for planned 331. * data structures to allow faster access and better colors 332. * fix some more bugs, and extend the portability of things added in earlier 333. * patches 334. */ 335. 336. /* 337. * Patch 2, August 16, 1989 338. * add support for OS/2 (courtesy Timo Hakulinen) 339. * add a better makefile for MicroSoft C (courtesy Paul Gyugyi) 340. * more accomodation of compilers and preprocessors 341. * add better screen-size sensing 342. * expand color use for PCs and introduce it for SVR3 UNIX machines 343. * extend '/' to multiple identifications 344. * allow meta key to be used to invoke extended commands 345. * fix various minor bugs, and do further code cleaning 346. */ 347. 348. /* 349. * Patch 1, July 31, 1989 350. * add support for Atari TOS (courtesy Eric Smith) and Andrew File System 351. * (courtesy Ralf Brown) 352. * include the uuencoded version of termcap.arc for the MSDOS versions that 353. * was included with 2.2 and 2.3 354. * make a number of simple changes to accommodate various compilers 355. * fix a handful of bugs, and do some code cleaning elsewhere 356. * add more instructions for new environments and things commonly done wrong 357. */ 358. 359. /* 360. * NetHack 3.0 baseline release, July, 1989 361. */ 362. 363. /* Version 3.0 */ 364. 365. /*****************************************************************************/ 366. 367. /*patchlevel.h*/ patchlevel.h